This invention relates to button presses, and particularly to a machine for automatically assembling buttons.
Political campaign buttons and other similar display buttons that are pinned on the wearer are assembled from components that include: a metallic button back having the pin attached and with a formed rim; a button front in the form of a dish-shaped metallic disc having an extending peripheral flange which is adapted to be crimped about the rim of the back; a sheet of paper containing the message or other display; and a protective sheet of polyester film. During assembly, the paper sheet and polyester film are first formed about the button front. That assembly is then crimped about the back with the edges of the paper and protective film trapped between the front and back.
Buttons of this type are typically assembled on hand presses which include an upper die assembly that is pressed down upon alternate ones of a pair of lower die assemblies. One lower die assembly is used to form the paper and polyester film about the button front and the alternative die assembly is used to crimp the previously assembled front to the back.
Large scale industrial button presses are also available that mount the lower die assemblies on a turntable that is indexed beneath the upper die assembly. These industrial presses are large, expensive and unsuited for automated assembly of modest size lots of buttons.
The button press of the invention automates the assembly of the components in a simple, compact and efficient manner.